7 Days To Love
by BlackCat46
Summary: Peddie have broken up and Eddie sees a mysterious figure. He is shown two different futures but in order to lead a happy life, he must reunite with Patricia and get his Osirian powers back. (R&R, slight OOC, AU.) I own only the plot. Spin-off from The 13 Days Of Christmas.


Patricia had just broken up with Eddie. He felt really down about it.

While he lay in his bed, silently musing about his ex girlfriend, a figure shot up in front of him, taking the form of a man with a dog's face.

"_Reunite with the girl and your Osirian powers will be restored, your future will be happy. If you do not reunite with her, she will marry the new Osirian and you will be doomed to a lonely life and afterlife._"

Eddie watched as the figure showed him an older version of Patricia with a newborn baby and himself with two identical little boys. A nice sight.

Then the scene split in two, the kids all disappeared and the backgrounds changed. Patricia had hold of a baby, Ben held a mug and there were only them. Eddie's scene had an old man in a grey version of their living room, looking worn out and he'd never bothered to shave.

"_You have seven days._" The figure told him and vanished, taking Eddie's visions of the future.

"Oh, great." Eddie said softly.

* * *

He went to Patricia's room early on and kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing, Weasel? It's two in the morning!" She snapped sleepily. "I've literally just gone to sleep."

Eddie checked the clock. 2:00 A.M.

"Right. I knew that, I just wanted to say good night to my Yacker." Eddie said sweetly.

"Uh, I'm _not your_ Yacker anymore, _Edison_." She said, then she snuggled under her blanket and went to sleep.

At breakfast, word had already got around about their breakup and they heard everything their friends had to say. Eddie watched Patricia with intensity.

She gave him a glare and he raised his fork in acknowledgment and bent his head over his cereal.

Eddie tried to walk Patricia to school. She jerked her arm away.

"Get off me, you stupid slimeball!" She yelled, and hurried off.

Eddie tried persistently, pranking her, offering to carry her books, to run errands for her.

Eventually he went home and went to the kitchen to bake some cupcakes for her.

He really got under Trudy's feet and she wasn't amused.

He had a hard time with it all, though. Very soon, he had edible muffins, but he needed more, he was going to do an entire presentation in front of the whole school.

During supper, Nina looked up at their housemother. Patricia had noticed her tense look and thought it was going to be funny.

"Trudy, you look kinda stressed. What's wrong?" Nina asked, sweetly.

"Eddie's been under my feet all afternoon. He says he's planning something huge." She said, wincing as there was a massive clatter and a heavy pan narrowly missed Joy's head.

"A huge bomb site, if you ask me." She sounded like a very tired Victor, grouching over that.

Patricia started laughing so hard, she almost fell into her mashed potato. Eddie still got all his muffins done.

* * *

The next day, Eddie set up an assembly in the drama room. Handy help from his dad.

He gave out muffins he knew Patricia loved.

He'd made a slide show of what they'd shared since they met.

He'd painted an amazing likeness to how they'd met, remembering every detail.

He'd painted everything up to the first photo Amber took, which was their first kiss in public.

After that, they were photos. He'd chosen his final one to be one of them at the beach, Patricia's hair blown behind her by the wind, Eddie looking at her faking offence as she laughed and pointed at him.

"Patricia Williamson, the most amazing and beautiful girl the world has ever known." Eddie told her, handing her a bunch of her favourite flowers.

She said "Eddie, you know what? Jerome's already done this thing for Mara."

Eddie was taken aback that she'd got it so quickly.

"Though admittedly, he didn't paint the pictures of when they first met up to their first public kiss from memory. I give it all an 8 out of ten. I would have given it seven, but your stunt yesterday of winding Trudy up was so funny, I had to give you a point for that one."

He groaned mentally. _Great. I have now got only five days and I have no idea how to make her see that I regret letting her break up with me_.

* * *

The next day he tried to make her a pancake run, getting shooed out of the kitchen when an egg splattered everywhere.

He jammed a load of apology notes into her locker. She got out a huge totally flame retardant bin and shoved all the unopened letters in it and set fire to them. She gave Eddie a smug smirk.

"I knew you'd be desperate enough to pull something like that." She said, smug that she managed that one.

He groaned, the second the chestnut haired girl was out of his sight.

"Another failure, Eddie. If this keeps up, you'll be reduced to asking old people for help, like Jerome had to." He muttered into his locker, furious at himself.

* * *

Eddie had three days. Three days in which to secure a happy future, with Patricia and their three children.

He made her a flood of chocolate pancakes and drowned them in chocolate sauce and maple syrup with a frothy chocolate milkshake.

Then he gave it to her, having added chocolate bananas as well.

Patricia grinned. "Is this your idea of another apology?" She asked, while the guys laughed and the girls cooed.

"I guess." Eddie told her, while noticing she was the only girl who had her hair down. He braided her hair for her.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" She asked.

"Tying your hair up. Don't want it falling in your food now, do we?" Eddie said, feeling very awkward.

"Get off, slimeball." She snapped.

* * *

Two days left, but she was softening a bit.

This time, Eddie had covered her bed in gifts. Expensive, Gothic and very Patricia gifts. A little card said "I'm Sorry, Yackball."

He found that she'd opened them all and she'd left him a heap of very Eddie things. One contained a lot of cans of black paint and paint brushes.

Eddie smiled. His Yacker was softening.

"_You have until sundown tomorrow or your life is doomed for eternity._"

Well, that's a nice thought.

* * *

Eddie was sweet to Patricia all through the day. But it came to the sun turning red and there was no progress.

He went to her at supper and called "Can I get everyone's attention?"

Everyone instantly looked up.

"Patricia Williamson, I know I should have said this to you ages ago. You're the most perfect person this world has ever known. I love you, Patricia. Always have and I always will."

Everyone thought it was super sweet and Patricia stood up.

"I love you, too. But next time, don't get a whole crowd of people to watch." She added as an after thought.

They kissed just as the sun went down. After the kiss, Eddie's pulse stopped and he collapsed to the floor.

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled. She picked him up, looking for a heartbeat or a pulse.

90 seconds later, Eddie started gasping for breath.

The house rumbled and everything slipped about. Yup, he was the Osirian again, he had his soul mate and his happy future. They were going to be happy forever.


End file.
